


Похож на

by Insasha



Category: Piasuhōru
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Где все пишут





	Похож на

Я, наверно, похож на стены,  
Где все пишут, что были /в них/

Ты во всё это поздно вник,  
Только спас сам себя из плена

И ты сделал меня /своим/  
Пирсинг яркий —  
И незаметный.

Новую добавляешь метку,  
Будто с кем-то ведёшь бои.

Но зачем ты расширил те —  
Те /чужие/ проколы тоже?

Отказался б. Меня всё гложет...

Но молчу.  
Вопреки мечте.


End file.
